


Little Mark

by Hiver_Frost_Elf



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Food, Forehead Kisses, Georgie/Mick is my new crack ship y'all, Grief/Mourning, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pajamas & Sleepwear, Plushies, Sleep, The Rogues (DCU) Mentioned, brief reference to Legends of Tomorrow, it must be nice it must be niiice to have Washington on your side, more chapters come when I feel like it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-26 01:38:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18273158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Frost_Elf/pseuds/Hiver_Frost_Elf
Summary: Mark's Daddies forget a world-shattering date in his life.





	Little Mark

**Author's Note:**

> If places to chat about the legendary superflarrowverse sound fun to you, consider: [Flash Trash](https://discord.gg/KD756Gk) and the [Flarrowverse Shipyard](https://discord.gg/EQhZEvP)!
> 
> Flash Trash is 18+ only and more focused on porn and kinks (and also smaller, for people who'd like a more intimate experience) whereas the Shipyard has SFW and NSFW areas (and has lots of members for the social butterflies).

Mark's shoulders sagged as soon as he entered the master bedroom.  Mick shut the door, then went over to steady him.

"What'd you eat tonight?" Mick asked as Mark leaned into his hold.  Len and Mick hadn't been paying too much attention to him at dinnertime.  Len had gone over the backup plan with Lisa while Mick had regaled the others about the time he'd woken up married to Georgie in Vegas.  Most had rolled their eyes until Mick showed them the certificate. Hartley had called bullshit until he'd hacked the records and discovered that, no, no Mick actually was taken by the first president of America.  Georgie wanted to wait until after the Revolution to plan the honeymoon, though. Mick didn't mind. He had all the time travel in the world, after all.

Now that Len thought about it, Mark had been quiet during dinner and the heist.  No snarking with his fellow Rogues, no taunting the Flash or the cops, no cheering for a job well done.  He'd even followed Len's orders to the letter without a single complaint.

If this was all because Mark had skipped a meal…  Proper nutrition was important for anyone, but especially metas: aka, nuclear diabetics.  Mark needed the most calories of the Rogues in order to manipulate the weather like he did.

"Mashed potatoes," Mark finally answered.

Mick glued a fierce gaze on him.  Mark shrunk when their eyes met. Mick’s girth made Mark look small even though Mick had already doffed his boots and Mark hadn't—although Len noticed that the laces on one were loose.

Len closed his eyes and took a deep breath loudly enough for Mark to hear, "You mean to tell us you went on a heist fueled by nothing more than mashed potatoes?"

Mark winced.  A blizzard howled inside Len.  His eyes shot daggers made of hail.

"Mark, you like pork," Mick said.

"…I couldn't cut it, Papa."

The blizzard hushed.  Len racked his brain for the last time Mark had spent in his headspace, but for the life of him, he couldn't recall it.

"I would've cut it for you.  I already cut Axel's," Mick smiled and gave his shoulder a light squeeze. "Daddy'll get you into comfy clothes, and I'll make some mac and cheese for you."

Len fished Mark's pajamas out of the dresser: a navy onesie patterned with cyan and white planes.  Every little Rogue had a set in Len and Mick's room so they could just stay there instead of going through the noisy halls and back again—or Mark's main hangup: broadcasting what headspace they were in.

When Len turned around, Mark was sitting on the bed with his arms folded and his gaze locked on the floor.  He managed to kick one boot off, but the other was stuck. Len knelt to help him. Len didn't say anything while he undid the knot.  Mark would eventually explain himself. Confronting him would just spark his defensive streak or a tantrum.

Len gained several inches over Mark when he stood up after removing his socks.  Sweat glued his hair to his forehead, his skin radiated heat, and lavender rimmed his eyes.  Mark looked away from him.

He batted Len's hands away when he moved to remove the rest of Mark's clothes.  Len watched Mark shrug out of his bomber jacket. The tight cut of his shirt shackled his arms, but he eventually squirmed out of it.  However, he met his match against his belt. It hurt to watch Mark struggle, but every time Len moved to help him, Mark made an angry noise and batted him away again.  After three minutes and forty-seven seconds with no success, Mark whimpered and flopped over.

"Why can't Axel be the baby?" Len heard through Mark's trembling. "He's little even when he's big anyway."

"It's not a competition, Mark," Len ran his hand through Mark's hair.  Instead of coming back caked in product, it came back sticky with oil. How long had Mark been feeling little without anybody noticing? "You spent so much of your life taking care of Clyde all on your own, it's understandable that you want someone to take care of you."

"You took care of Lisa, and you're not little," Mark glared at him through watery eyes.

"Different people have different needs," Len slowly slid his thumb across Mick's cheek like a windshield wiper in a drizzle. "Needing your headspace is nothing to be ashamed of.  You know what Axel needs that you don't?"

"What?" was more a sound than a word out of Mark's lips.

"A nightlight," Len whispered conspiratorially. "That's why we keep the light above the stove on, too.  He won't even go to the bathroom if we don't."

Mark's eyes widened, "But he's older."

"That doesn't mean he never feels scared… or sad."

Mark sniffled, "What if the others need me when I'm too useless to help?"

"You're not useless when you're little; you still fought the Flash and those cops tonight."

"It was so hard though, Daddy."

"I bet it was.  That's why you need to tell us when you're feeling little, so Daddy can swap the jobs around and Papa can get everything ready for you when we get home.  Do you trust us to take care of you?"

Mark nodded.

"Then let us."

Mark slammed his eyes shut, "But if I'm too little, you'll make me stay home; and last time I didn't go on a heist, Clyde died!"

Len gathered him up.  The next day would be the anniversary of Clyde's death.  The Rogues had been so caught up in final preparations for the heist that they'd forgotten.  All except Mark.

"Mark. Oh, my little Mark…"

Mark muffled his sobs with Len's chest as he clung to him.

"I'm sorry, baby.  Daddy should've remembered," Len cursed himself as he rubbed Mark's back and held him close. "It's not your fault Clyde died."

Deep down, Mark knew that, but logic didn't keep emotions at bay.

"Daddy and Papa will take you to see Clyde tomorrow; tonight is for you, though," Len then gestured at Mark's belt and jeans. "We're done being Rogues now, so we're done wearing Rogue clothes.  Will you let Daddy help you into baby clothes?"

Mark wiped his eyes on his arm and nodded.  He stepped out of his jeans and into his pajamas.  Len didn't get socks since this onesie had its own.  The feet had grippy dots, which Mark didn't strictly need on the carpeted floor of the master bedroom, but he normally delighted in them anyway.  There wasn't much delight to feel in anything at the moment.

As Len helped Mark zip up the onesie, Mick brought in a tray with a bowl of the promised mac and cheese and two sippy cups: one with water and the other with apple juice.  He set the tray on the bed before putting the water in the mini fridge so it'd stay cold.

It was impossible to miss the sorrow on Mark's face.  Mick thumbed Mark's tears and asked him what's wrong. Len was ready to explain, but Mark signed  _ brother _ .  Horror morphed Mick's face when he realized he'd forgotten too.  Mick promised to bring him to Clyde's grave tomorrow. Len smiled.  Great minds thought alike.

"Now," Len said to Mark, "would you like to sit with Daddy or Papa while you eat dinner?"

Len didn't think he could wrestle Mark away from Mick if he tried, but Mick would give him up if that's what Mark wanted.  Mark wanted Mick. Len chuckled and said he didn't blame him. Len had it on good authority that Mick was excellent at cuddling.  That got Mark to flicker a smile at least.

Len set the tray across Mark's lap once Mick and Mark settled in.  Mark took to the sippy cup. He got so cozy in Mick's arms that Len had to remind him that the mac and cheese existed.

Mark set the sippy cup down.  He looked at the mac and cheese with longing.  The cheese was extra gooey, and it had a firm layer of more cheese on top of it.  He grasped the spoon, but he moved so sluggishly, it'd get cold by the time anything made it into his mouth.

Mark fussed again when Len eyed his spoon, but after a moment, he signed  _ hungry _ to him.  Len kissed his forehead.  Mick held him closer while Len fed him.

After Mark finished the last bite, Mick kissed Mark before passing him off to Len so he could get into his own pajamas.  He normally slept naked, but Mark needed as many soft things as possible, so that meant aloe-infused cotton for Mick. Mark finished his juice while Mick was changing, so Mick brought him his water on the way back to bed.

Len passed Mark back to Mick so he could change into his own pajamas.  Afterwards, he asked Mark if he wanted anything from his room since he was going to bring the dishes to the kitchen.

"Airplane dog," Mark signed.

Len gave him another forehead kiss.  Mick and Len had been doing some little shopping when they'd stumbled upon a 12" Flying Ace Snoopy plushie.  It couldn't have been more perfect. Mark kept it under the bed so it'd stay hidden yet be easy to find when he needed it.  That night though, Len found it under Mark's blankets.

Mark was mid-yawn when Len returned.  He took his arms out from under the blanket to hold the dog; his grip on it was extremely loose, though. His eyes stayed closed more often than open.  He yawned again as Mick and Len lowered him onto his back. Mark fell asleep flanked by their arms and kisses.

Mick and Len passed a kiss along to each other through Mark’s temples.  They snuggled close to each other and Mark. Mick could hear the gears churning in Len’s head to do more than just a picnic in a graveyard, and Mick would be more than happy to help plan in the morning.  But for now, they had to ensure Mark got as good a night’s sleep as he could.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking time to read this; enjoy what you do here and everywhere!


End file.
